


Butterfly in the Rose

by tiger_lily1989



Category: CSI: Miami, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Break Up, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/pseuds/tiger_lily1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna O'Conner was an ex-LAPD cop and she moved down to Miami to heal from her broken heart after she blew her cover during a case. She fell in love with Dominic Toretto and couldn't stay undercover any longer. Her three best friends, Tej and Suki Parker and Roman Pearce, have been taking care of her. What happens when her ex-boyfriend and former team/family catches up with her and sees what she's been hiding from them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brianna Michelle O'Conner was sitting on the beach behind her house with her toes in the sand and her arms wrapped around her rounded stomach. The beautiful blonde was four and a half months pregnant with two, beautiful baby girls and her twenty-week check-up was coming up in a couple weeks. Brianna's waist-length hair blew gently behind her head from the ocean breeze while thinking about her ex-boyfriend, Dominic Toretto, and his team/family. She was sent undercover to see if the crew was doing the jackings on the I-86, but she fell in love with the older man and couldn't keep her cover any longer. She blew it when she heard that Johnny Tran set up the crew to take the fall for him and his own crew, which made Dom angry and ended the relationship before telling her to never come around again. Brianna heeded to her ex-boyfriend's words and promptly packed all of her shit up before getting out of LA to head down to Miami. She raced for a little longer and stopped when she entered her fourth month, so she made sure to teach Roman and Suki her tricks on the road.

Suki Parker walked out of the house onto the back porch and watched her pregnant best friend, knowing she was still recovering from her broken heart after revealing her true self. It was a selfless act Brianna pulled when she realized her former crew and ex-boyfriend were being set up, so she chose to reveal her cop status despite the repercussions and having to suffer a broken heart because of it. The blonde was extremely truthful about her past and how she never had a family who cared about her, but she didn't want to talk about being a cop. Truth be told, the expectant mom despised being a cop from the beginning and only became one to get some balance in her life as well as protect the streets from people like Johnny Tran, Lance Nguyen (Johnny's cousin) and their crew. It worked out because her maternal uncle, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, stepped in to help her and make her see that she needed to keep being herself even while she was in uniform or undercover. Suki smiled when she felt two strong arms slip around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Tej Parker remembered the day he married the spitfire he was currently holding and was more than grateful for Brianna kicking his ass to get in gear and claim the Asian beauty before anyone else did. "Bri needs her ex-boyfriend and crew back in her life. She's been quite distant for the last couple months," Suki spoke while watching the older woman slowly stand up from the ground and rub her belly.

"I know what you mean, baby girl. Bri's eyes haven't been sparkling with the fire they used to whenever she talked about Dom and his crew. She really needs her other half," Tej commented. Brianna headed back towards the house and smiled when she spotted her best friends standing on the back porch holding each other close. The mom-to-be wished her ex-boyfriend would find her after she sent letters to him and his crew, but it was wishful thinking on her part and she didn't want to think about it for a while. Her adopted older brother figure, Roman "Rome" Pearce, would be back from visiting his mom's house in a while after having his record cleared for the help he offered. The two adopted siblings/best friends grew up in Barstow, California and relied on one another throughout their childhood and teenagehood. Rome had his criminal record wiped clean and his house confinement expunged, so he was free to move down to Miami with his pregnant sister and her best friends. Brianna carefully made her way up the stairs with a hand on her stomach and said she was going to start dinner once she took a shower as well as changed into some fresh clothes. The couple nodded their heads and the blonde headed towards the stairs to go to her bedroom, so she could grab some clean clothes before walking into the master bathroom.

Unbeknown to Brianna, Dom, Mia, Leon, Vince, Letty and Jesse were coming to the house after deciding to move to Florida for a fresh start. Dom needed to see his ex-girlfriend after nearly five months and remembered something had been wrong with her when he told her to never come around again, so he had to see if she was alright. The two cars rolled up to the O'Conner residence and the group all got out, looking around the place since it was quite nice and fashionable. Brianna heard cars stopping in front of her house as soon as she walked downstairs after getting dressed from her shower and grabbed the shotgun she kept in the small storage cabinet beside the stove before walking towards the front door. The blonde cocked her shotgun and stepped out onto the front porch as she shouted, "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in front of my house?!" The former LA natives were staring in shock at seeing the former LAPD officer holding them at gunpoint and Dom instantly realized what his ex-girlfriend was going through when he turned her away. Brianna was pregnant and she looked to be nearing her fifth month, so he had to tread lightly with the blonde.

"Brianna, put the shotgun down," Dom spoke as he approached his pregnant ex-girlfriend and Brianna kept the gun trained on the man as he moved closer to her. She was shocked to see her ex-boyfriend and he actually found her while the rest of her former family watched the scene in front of them. The bald-headed man finally made it over to the long-haired woman and carefully grasped the gun, pulling it from her lax hands to give it to Vince after the enforcer followed behind him. Dom wrapped his arms around Brianna and pulled her close to his chest, letting her lay her head on his shoulder once she broke down sobbing. "It's going to be alright, Bri. I am so sorry for turning you away when you did everything to keep us out of trouble," Dom stated and Brianna wrapped her arms around her ex-boyfriend's neck tightly, continuing to sob brokenly and feeling relieved to be back in the arms of the man she deeply loved. Suki, Tej and Rome were watching the ex-lovers reunite with each other and couldn't help but to smile because Brianna needed Dom to help her throughout the pregnancy.

The two groups walked into the house and Dom led Brianna over to the couch, sitting down before pulling her to sit between his legs and rested his hands on her stomach. Letty, Mia and Vince were sitting on the loveseat while Leon and Jesse occupied the chairs in front of the couch. Rome, Suki and Tej went into the kitchen to finish fixing dinner and made extra for Brianna's LA family since they figured the group would be hungry. "I-I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I've had a few men come here to try and get me to hand over the money I made from opening the garage and a couple more tried to rape me when I was out one evening. They thought since I was pregnant, I was vulnerable and I put their sorry asses in the hospital for about a month and a half. The cops around here know me and they turned a blind eye, telling their superior that the men deserved it for what they tried to do to me. I keep a shotgun handy and I'm not afraid to bust a cap in someone's ass," Brianna uttered and Letty said she was still the same badass from back in LA. "Thanks Letty. I'm also sorry for not telling you all I was a cop," the blonde voiced while resting fully against the bald-headed man.

"It's cool, Brianna. Mia explained to me why you didn't want to talk about being a cop in the first place. Thanks for saving me and Jesse by the way," Vince remarked and the mom-to-be smiled tiredly. Jesse added that Brianna looked more beautiful than before since the pregnancy made her glow and Dom growled, pulling his girl closer to his body and holding her a little tighter. The blonde teased her boy as she said that the younger man knew a girl's way to her heart, making Mia giggle loudly. Brianna turned around and pressed her lips to Dom's, gently biting his bottom lip and pulled away with a promise in her deep blue eyes that were slightly heated. "I see some of the girl you were before everything went to shit coming back in your eyes. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know how to approach the situation without blowing my top. It was kinda hard to talk about it," the dark-haired man continued and the blonde said she understood where he was coming from. She should've said something, but she hated talking about being a cop since she never really wanted to go into the profession. 

After dinner, Brianna found herself standing on the balcony watching the waves crash against the sand and felt someone drape a sweater around her shoulders. Dom stood silently behind his girlfriend and watched how the moonlight shone down on her, making her look like a heavenly angel who was earthbound. "Are you alright, Bri?" Dom asked softly and Brianna nodded her head gently. She just needed to be away from the group for a while to get her thoughts together after the day she had. "I should have known there was something different about you and I could never figure it out. You were getting sick for a couple weeks before I turned you away and I never figured you were pregnant, so I had to find you and see if you were alright. I was angry at you for not telling me you were a cop, but my love for you eradicated that anger and I needed you back by my side. I didn't sleep for weeks because you weren't curled up against me and I would always have dreams about you when I did manage to fall asleep. You are my other half and you're having our children," Dom declared and Brianna turned to look at her boy before leaning up on her toes to kiss him soundly on the lips. Dom wrapped his arms around Brianna's expanding waist and Brianna wrapped her arms around Dom's neck, falling into the kiss when he returned it. The couple continued to kiss under the moon, surrounded by the sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the sand and enjoying being together again after nearly five months.

The next morning, Dom and Brianna were sleeping in the middle of the California King-sized bed while Letty, Vince, Mia and Suki were fixing breakfast. Rome, Leon, Tej and Jesse headed to the garage to open it and would grab some food on the way since they wanted to get a head start with the cars there before the customers came to retrieve them. Suki finished getting out the ingredients Mia needed and went upstairs to wake her best friend and her boyfriend up for the day. The Asian beauty quietly walked into the master bedroom and smiled softly when she saw the couple sleeping curled against each other, hating that she had to wake them up. "Hey you two, it's time to get up. The three lovers are fixing breakfast downstairs," Suki commented and Dom opened his eyes before thanking her while Brianna whined in protest, pressing her face deeper into her boyfriend's warm chest. Suki giggled lightly and walked out of the bedroom to go back to the kitchen to let the two lovers get ready. The prarents-to-be got out of bed and pulled on some fresh clothes before heading down to the kitchen.

"It's too early and I'm pregnant. I wanna sleep longer," Brianna stated as she pouted deeply and Dom chuckled before kissing his girlfriend's pouty lips. The couple left the room holding hands and walked downstairs while talking about the twenty-week scan coming up. "I didn't want to find out about our daughters without you, but I needed to know and start making the list of things I need for the girls when they arrive. Martina has been a wonderful doctor for me and she's become an older sister to me," Brianna explained and Dom nodded his head. He was glad he only missed finding out about the pregnancy and not the kicks, cravings, increase in libido and massaging sore limbs, etc. Dom and Brianna stepped into the kitchen when Mia turned to look over her shoulder as she said breakfast would be ready in a couple more minutes. The ex-racer helped himself to some coffee that was made while Vince handed the mom-to-be a cup of tea he fixed for her, blushing when she pressed her lips to his cheeks. Letty and Mia playfully shouted that Vince was their man and no one else could kiss him, making the blonde giggle happily before sipping her tea with a hum. "Dom is the only man I need in my life and he's the one who can satisfy all my needs," Brianna slyly commented and Dom growled lowly in the back of his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed since Dom, Mia, Letty, Vince, Leon and Jesse moved into the house with Brianna and the Parkers returned to their own home. Rome found himself a great apartment and moved in about a few days ago since he knew his adopted little sister needed the room for her and her boyfriend's daughters when they arrived. Brianna was currently getting ready for her doctor's appointment and stared at herself in the mirror, seeing how she grew a little bigger in the last two weeks. She was now officially into her fifth month of pregnancy, which made Dom unable to keep his hands off her since she was now showing more. The blonde was dressed in a blue babydoll with a pair of black capri leggings and some flip-flops. Mia and Letty took her to get a pedicure and manicure a few days ago since she needed the pampering and relaxing massage. Dom walked into the bedroom dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white V-neck tee shirt, a black and grey-striped unbuttoned shirt over it and some black tennis shoes. He looked very husbandly and handsome along with the scruff on his face. "You look very beautiful, Bri," Dom announced when he walked up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel a little fat at the moment," Brianna commented as she continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror and Dom spun her around to look down into her blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before saying she didn't look fat at all. She was just a little bigger than other women because she was expecting twins, so she would show more. It made her look more beautiful and he couldn't get enough of the scent she carried with her whenever she passed by him or was curled up against him on the hammock in the backyard. The older man kissed along the younger woman's neck and she giggled as she exclaimed, "Dominic Toretto, you better not leave a mark on me! We don't have time to get frisky just because you're attracted to me being pregnant! If you try to keep me barefoot and pregnant, I'll show you how vindictive I can be!" Dom chuckled and pulled away from Brianna before wrapping an arm around her waist to lead her out of their bedroom. He never felt alive during the time he was separated from his girlfriend and he wasn't going to let her go again as long as he lived. Dom already had a ring picked out for her and would propose to her when she was around her eighth month since they needed to reconnect emotionally and physically.

The parents-to-be walked out of the house and Dom turned to lock the front door as Brianna was easing into the passenger seat since she didn't feel like driving to the hospital. The blonde made sure to situate the lap belt under her belly correctly, so the shoulder belt wouldn't dig into her belly painfully. The older man started the engine once he got into the driver seat and the younger woman closed her eyes as they backed out of the driveway. Brianna was still exhausted from everything she had been doing from work to getting her friends/family set up at their new jobs within the garage and cafe. Dom nearly had a heart attack when he witnessed his pregnant girlfriend slip down a few steps, landing in the sand on her butt. He immediately took her to the hospital to get examined to make sure their daughters were completely healthy and nothing happened from the landing. 

Mercy Miami Hospital  
Dom and Brianna walked into the hospital and stepped onto the elevator to ride up to the maternity floor where the blonde's doctor, Martina Lopez, was located. The Latina was a fiery woman and she kept her fellow doctor husband, Mauricio Lopez, in line as well as the nurses around the maternity ward. The parents-to-be held hands as Brianna signed in and they took a seat in the waiting room to wait to be called in to see Martina. "Martina told me she wanted me to rest after the fall I took earlier, but I had to make sure everything ran smoothly with the shop and keeping the bastards who have been harassing me away," Brianna spoke and Dom kissed her on the cheek. He knew his girlfriend wasn't able to sit in one place, but he needed to help her slow down because she had to save enough energy for the labor and delivery of their girls. The Latina came to the waiting area and smiled at the expectant mom as she waved her and her boyfriend to come on through to the room.

"So, this is the elusive Dominic Toretto. Bri told me about you and I've been wondering when I was going to meet you," Martina commented nonchalantly, but Dom could hear the slight warning in her voice and knew the doctor was like an older sister to Brianna. "Have you been resting since the fall you took two weeks earlier?" The brunette asked and the blonde blushed brightly as she stated that she rested a little bit, but not as much as she should have since she couldn't stay still too long. "Bri, you're five months pregnant with twins and you're having your energy zapped quicker than women who are only having one child. You need to rest as much as you can and I want you to stay off from work for a couple weeks. Dominic and his boys can take care of the shop while his sister and Letty run the cafe. You can still be around your businesses, but you're going to be there as a patron and not an employee," Martina asserted and Brianna nodded her head in agreement. The Latina smiled and added, "Let's see how your baby girls are doing at the moment." Dom helped his girlfriend onto the examination table while Martina got the ultrasound machine up and running before grabbing the gel to squirt on her patient's stomach.

Brianna shivered a little bit from the gel and said it never warmed up the times she came for an ultrasound. Dom hadn't met Martina when she had come for her fourth month check-up, so her boyfriend was shocked when he saw the fiery attitude she mentioned about. "You were the one who helped Brianna get settled into Miami easily," Dom spoke and the brunette grinned happily at him as she said she could see that the younger woman needed someone to help her out while navigating through the first stages of pregnancy. The Latino male winced and replied, "I'm still kicking myself in the ass for staying away from Bri after what happened in LA. I knew it wasn't her fault, but at the time I was majorly pissed about nearly losing two of my family members. That didn't give me any rights to blame my girlfriend for what happened and we talked everything out, so we're reconnecting with one another." Martina nodded her head and announced that everything looked great, so she wanted them to come back in a month since the pregnancy was textbook. Brianna wiped her stomach off and pulled her shirt down as Dom eased her off the table, hugging her and nuzzling her neck lightly.

"Uncle Horatio and Uncle Frank called me earlier in the week and wants us to come over for a barbecue. My uncles said to bring the rest of my family and I know Momma Alexx wants to see me to talk about everything that happened. I should warn you now that she is the Miami-Dade medical examiner and knows how to kill people while making it look they died of natural causes. Momma Alexx and Poppa Henry were always checking up on me after I left from here to return to California to resume working at the LAPD until I was fired. Uncle Frank told me that there was a vacancy for another homicide detective and I haven't decided if I want to keep working at the garage and cafe or go back out on the streets," Brianna stated as she entwined her smaller, slender fingers with her boyfriend's larger, slightly calloused fingers. The parents-to-be ordered eighteen printouts of their daughters, so they could give them to their family and keep one for themselves to carry around. "Calleigh, Tim, Eric and Ryan have all been asking me when I was bringing my boyfriend to meet them since they've been wondering about him for the longest. They'll be pleasantly surprised to meet you," the blonde continued as she rubbed her stomach. Horatio and Detective Francis David "Frank" Tripp had always been protective of her from the beginning when she lost track of herself and tried to commit suicide at the age of sixteen, so they flew to California and stayed with her in Barstow until she healed and received counseling. No one besides Rome knew that she tried to kill herself and the scars were faded mostly since she used cocoa butter to minimize their appearances.

The couple headed into the main part of Miami to walk along the boardwalk and were unaware that someone was about to open fire on the crowds. The blonde giggled when she felt three pairs of paws on her legs and looked down at the dogs nuzzling her. Brianna squealed at how cute they were and the owners, two men, walked up to the expectant mom with smiles on their faces. "Sorry about that. Chelsea, Sam and Max always get excited when they see a pregnant man or woman because they know they're having a baby soon. I'm Christian Lopez and the man with his arm around my waist is my boyfriend, Benjamin Aguayo," the brunet introduced. Brianna introduced herself and Dom to the couple, seeing that they were nice people and was glad she met another couple who was expecting as well. The two couples decided to hang out together and they never noticed a man pulling out an automatic rifle as they headed towards the local coffee shop to get something to drink. In a matter of seconds, the man started open firing into the crown and people were screaming as they ran away from the scene. Brianna and Chris were both pulled to the ground by their boyfriends once they got to safety away from the crazed gunman. The expectant moms watched in horror as people were hit, some dying instantly and others getting hit in various parts of their bodies.

Once the shooting stopped, Dom and Benjamin looked down at their significant others and saw the horror burning in their blue eyes before helping them up from the floor of the shop they ducked into. The two couples walked out of the establishment and looked around, seeing people lying on the ground with holes in their heads and chests from the gunman going crazy and open firing on them. "What the hell just happened?" Benjamin asked as he hugged Chris close to his chest, feeling his boyfriend tremble violently. Dom responded that he didn't have any idea while holding his girlfriend close to him, soothing her as she started to cry against his shoulder from seeing people die in front of her. The two men knew their partners were going to have nightmares about what just went down, so they needed to be prepared for everything. People were still screaming and running around while the patrons on the beachfront businesses were huddled together as they looked at the scene through the windows, wondering how the hell someone could just start shooting people and killing them as well as injuring them without a care in the world. 

The Miami-Dade Police Department appeared on the scene and Horatio spotted his niece sitting with a man who was pregnant like her before spotting the two other men sitting with protective arms around them. The redhead walked over to the two couples and knelt down in front of Brianna, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder to get her to look at him. "Brianna, are you alright?" The CSI lieutenant asked softly and the blonde shook as she stated that she had just seen about seven people get fatally shot in front of her after coming from the hospital with her boyfriend once she got her twenty week physical. The blue-eyed man glanced at the brown-eyed man holding his niece and replied, "I would say it's nice to meet you, Dom, but I wish it could have been in a better environment and without me working." The younger man nodded in agreement and kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head as he continued to stroke her arms to keep her calm. "Can the four of you explain what happened before the gunshots started erupting around the boardwalk?" Horatio questioned as he watched the two expectant couples hold each other a little tighter. 

"I'll explain," Dom spoke and inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. "Brianna and I decided to come to the main part of Miami to spend some alone time. We were walking when we met Benjamin and Chris after their dogs came up to us. We agreed to hang out together and were heading to the local coffee shop. Brianna was a little shaky, but I figured it was just because she's still on guard after having to deal with a few men who tried to sexually assault and rape her before my family and I came down here from LA. The patrol cops know her and they told their chief that they turned a blind eye because the bastards deserved it after thinking they would get some action with Brianna, not knowing she still trained her body while pregnant and could kick ass. The four of us were nearing the coffee shop when we heard gunfire erupt all of a sudden and ducked into the closest shop, which happened to be the clothing store. Ben and I used ourselves to shield Chris, Brianna and the dogs from harm while we watched people fall to the ground with holes in their chests and heads. Once the firing stopped, we stayed down for a few more minutes and then stood up to look at the destruction around us. Brianna did get a slight look at the shooter though and she whispered it to me. He was about my height with brown blonde hair and he had tattoos on his right knuckles and continuing up his arm," Dom recanted, shuddering a little bit.

Horatio nodded and took a deep breath in before letting it out. "Alright, I want the four of you to ride back to the lab with Speed. Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and I can handle the scene and collect the evidence. Dom, you and Brianna are officially the only eyewitnesses of the shooter and I will have a few patrol officers canvas your neighborhood to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious," the redhead ordered and the couples nodded their heads. Detective Timothy Michael "Speed" Speedle walked over to the couples and Brianna shakily waved at her unofficially adopted older brother, knowing he would go straight to Alexx and the medical examiner would mother hen her and Dom for hours on straight. "Speed, drop Dom, Brianna, Chris and Benjamin off at the lab and come back here. I might need you here to identify any trace you find. Get a few patrol officers to stay with them while we're all working out here at the scene," Horatio continued and Speed nodded his head in agreement. Detectives Calleigh Miriam Speedle nee Duquesne, Ryan Jonathan Delko nee Wolfe and Eric Fernando Vales Delko watched the Trace expert lead the four shaken friends to the Suburban and helped them inside before getting into the driver seat to pull away from the scene. The Southern blonde walked over to her boss/best friend and asked what was going on. "It looks like someone wanted to make their grand debut," Horatio stated as he put on his sunglasses to walk away.

Dom, Brianna, Benjamin and Chris were dopped off at the crime lab by Speed and Alexx was the first one to come see the two couples. She knelt down in front of the blonde and asked, "Baby, are you alright?" Brianna sniffled and finally broke down crying, her restraint cracking and Dom held her close to his body. The medical examiner stood up from her crouching position and let her adopted daughter rest against her chest as she continued to sob brokenly from the day she had after leaving Mercy Miami. Alexx ran her fingers through Brianna's hair while Dom stroked her back and Chris started crying softly against his boyfriend's shoulder. The two expectant moms didn't know what they would do if their boyfriends had gotten hurt by the crazed gunman. "It'll be alright, Brianna. I'm not handling the autopsies of the deceased because this case has become personal since you are involved. It would be a conflict of interest, so my fellow ME, Doctor Tom Loman, will be performing the autopsies," Alexx replied and Brianna nodded her head as the sobs went on before she slowly started calming down. Dom, Chris and Benjamin knew it was going to be a difficult time for the blonde because she was being brought back into the cop life when she had tried her hardest to stay away from it all. It seemed like fate wanted to fuck with her again and she desperately wanted it to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

At the scene, Horatio and his team were working when Speed spotted a picture lying next to one of the victims and picked it up with some tweezers. "Hey H, I found this picture lying next to the redhead and I think I know what's going on. Didn't Brianna mention she knew a redheaded woman by the name of Agent Monica Fairview from one of the cases she worked while she was with the LAPD?" Speed asked and Horatio took the picture after pulling some gloves on his hands. The lieutenant looked at the picture and noticed that his niece was in the background wearing her dress uniform while talking to a few officers that were dressed like she was. 

Horatio slowly turned the picture over and saw a message written in red ink before coming to a conclusion that someone from Brianna's past followed her down to Miami to target people whose cases she worked on or associated with through her mutual friends from the department. The message read: _'MISS O'CONNER, THIS IS MY FIRST CALLING CARD TO YOU. I WILL HAVE YOU AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.'_ Speed looked over Horatio's shoulder and read the message before stating, "I want to know what the hell is going on. First, my sister has to fight off bastards who figured she was vulnerable. Second, she had to work on undercover assignments that nearly cost her everything. Finally, someone followed her down to Miami to murder people she's helped during her time as an LAPD officer and then a detective."

Ryan was getting some trace off the man who was shot in the chest and spotted a crucifix in the breast pocket of his jacket, so he pulled it out and placed it into a small envelope. "How's it going, Ryan?" Eric asked as he walked over to his husband and the Trace/DNA expert slowly stood up from the ground, softly groaning when a particular spot cracked in his back. Ryan responded that the gunman used a powerful weapon, preferably a military-grade semiautomatic rifle, to shoot the five victims he specifically targeted and opened fire on the rest of the crowd after he took out his targets. The man, identified as Doctor David Murrietta, had a crucifix in the breast pocket of his jacket and he sealed it in a small envelope to take back to the lab. "I'll see if I can get some fingerprints off it and run them through AFIS, hoping to get some hits. The Cuban-Russian male took some photos of the deceased doctor and stopped for a minute. "Ryan, did Brianna ever tell you about the psychiatrist she was seeing after she moved down here to Miami?" Eric asked as he knelt down to examine the man's fingernails and snapped some more photos.

"Yea, she did. She wanted to return to her normal self after the undercover assignments she had to deal with as well as having to fight the men who nearly sexually assaulted and raped her earlier in the year. Shit, Brianna's psychiatrist is Doctor Murrietta," Ryan announced and was about to walk away when he heard the man start gasping for air. "Holy shit, we got a live one! We need a bus over here!" Ryan yelled and Eric pulled his shirt off to press down on the man's wound since it was still bleeding. Calleigh and Speed were surprised to find out that one of the gunshot victims actually survived getting shot through the chest. Horatio already called for an ambulance to come to the scene. David gasped and gripped Ryan's arm as he whispered how Brianna needed to know that one of her enemies from LA tracked her down to Miami and he wasn't going to stop unless he claimed her as his. The psychiatrist coughed and went on to say how she had to stay safe as well as not go anywhere near the man who wanted her. The Trace/DNA expert nodded and responded, "Brianna will be safe and she won't go anywhere near that fucking bastard as long as my team and the rest of Miami-Dade PD are with her."

The EMTs arrived on the scene and quickly got David prepared for transport to Mercy Miami while Horatio, Speed and Calleigh finished with the other three victims. Ryan and Eric finished with their area and walked over to the rest of the team, seeing the ambulance pull away from the scene. "Brianna is definitely involved with the case and it seems like everything is personal. She might not be ready to talk about the cases she worked with LAPD, but she has to be made aware of what is going on," Horatio commented softly and the four detectives nodded in agreement. Calleigh said she would head straight to the lab and analyze the bullets to see if she could get any hits, so she can find what type of rifle was used. The casings were standard military issue and she hoped to find the trail of where the weapon was first purchased before giving the report to the redhead. "Thank you, Calleigh. Speed, you and Ryan run the trace and see what it is. Eric, see if you can lift some fingerprints from the photo and crucifix found to run through AFIS for any hits," Horatio continued and the team nodded their affirmatives.

At the lab, Brianna had finally calmed down and was in the lounge drinking some tea while Dom and Benjamin had gone to make some phone calls to their families about what happened. Chris finished brewing his tea and took a seat next to his new friend while watching Sam, Chelsea and Max were curled up on the couch together sleeping. "Fucking fate pulled me back into the law enforcement life. I know it did because I never expected to be a spectator of murder and seeing people run. I had more than enough of working the scene and here I am once more," Brianna commented while watching the steam rise from her cup. Chris nodded and took a sip of his tea, letting the warmth soothe his tense muscles slowly. The two expectant moms sat in silence and the blonde looked up when she saw her uncle and his team returning from the scene. "I want to talk to my uncle, but I have a feeling that I won't like what he might tell me. I've always been able to read people and something tells me I'm more involved with this case than I previously believed myself to be," Brianna uttered as she brough her cup back up to her lips, taking a sip of the hot beverage.

A couple hours later, Horatio spoke with Dom, Chris and Benjamin about letting them leave finally and he would bring Brianna to her house after he talked with her. The blonde and redhead walked towards one of the conference rooms and took seats next to one another. "Brianna, I know this day has been hard for you and I appreciate you being as strong as you have been. I need to ask you some questions about your cases from LA that you worked with," Horatio started off and Brianna stated that she would answer all his questions as best as she could. "Okay. Was there any person you came into contact during one of your cases that seemed to have a grudge against you?" The lieutenant asked and the former officer shook her head as she answered that she had never been alone during any case she worked since it was a rule within her unit. "Did you receive any type of letter about someone wanting you and not letting anyone else have you?" He suggested and the woman froze for a minute before responding that she received a few letters from an unknown address. She didn't think about it and just placed them unopened in a drawer of her desk where she kept her paid bills at. "I think someone from LA followed you down here to make this case personal," Horatio replied and opened a folder he had to show the picture found as well as the copied message from the back.

"Oh my god, that's Monica! She was one of the DEA agents I worked with during one of the largest bust of 2003! She sent me an email telling me she wanted to meet me down on the boardwalk and meet Dom for the first time. I called her when I settled here and got the garage and cafe up and running. What happened to her?" Brianna asked and Horatio answered that she was one of the victims to die. "Oh my god! This cannot be happening to me right now. What did I do to deserve this?" Brianna questioned as she started to cry again and Horatio hugged his niece close, letting her cry on his shoulder. The redhead knew the blonde was hurt and wondering why people she worked with or hung out with were being targeted simply because she had been an officer of the law.

Speed and Eric were just coming from the Trace lab after running the trace and fingerprints through their respective databases and spotted Horatio holding Brianna as she cried. "Ryan told me Brianna would be upset about finding out the case was made personal because she tried to stay away from the cop life after what happened in LA. She didn't want to think about being an officer again, but it seemed like fate wasn't done fucking with her. She's been trying to make a normal life for herself and her family, so she never wanted to be involved with law enforcement for a while despite Horatio being her uncle and a lieutenant for Miami-Dade PD," Eric spoke and Speed agreed with the younger man wholeheartedly. Ryan and Brianna were especially close since they had gone through a lot of shit together and were abused as they grew up, wanting to get out of their previous lives to make names for themselves.

The blonde finally exhausted herself out and fell asleep in her uncle's arms after sobbing for forty minutes. The redhead scooped her up bridal style to carry her to his offce and let her sleep on the couch while he and the others continued to work the case. Frank caught up with his younger husband and looked down at their niece as he replied, "Brianna didn't need any of this to happen while she's going through the pregnancy. She was supposed to be enjoying herself, not having to deal with someone wanting to hurt her by killing the people she worked with as well as spent time hanging out with." Horatio nodded in agreement and remembered when he and his husband stayed with Brianna while she was recovering from her attempted suicide. The young woman needed a lot of reassurance during that difficult time, but she became stronger as the years passed.

The two husbands watched their niece sleep for a little bit and looked up when they heard someone knocking on the door of the office. Speed waved the folder in his hand and the redhead excused himself to go see what the results were from the trace he and Eric collected from the scene as well as lfiting the fingerprints from the photo and crucifix. "Eric and I did some digging after we ran the tests and found that a man by the name of Jeffrey McMiller was the boss of the drug ring Brianna, the LAPD and DEA busted up. He lost his lover, Samuel Danielson, from a gunshot to the chest and abdomen during the shootout that occurred. Brianna had been the officer who shot Danielson and McMiller vowed to have his revenge against her. His fingerprints were both on the photo found next to Agent Fairview and the crucifix found in Doctor Murrietta's breast pocket," Speed explained and Horatio thanked him for the results.

Frank watched Horatio walk back into the office and the younger man wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed. "I was right about someone targeting the people Brianna worked with and associated with. Jeffrey McMiller was one of the drug bosses whose ring had been struck by her, the LAPD and the DEA. His lover had been killed by Brianna and he vowed to take out the people who got close to our niece without a care, so he could get her and exact his revenge like he had been wanting to do for the last several months after the drug bust," Horatio stated and Frank wrapped his arms around the slender man's body loosely. The couple hated how Brianna had to be brought back into the life of law enforcement, but she knew her way around and would have to go undercover if the case called for her to do so. 

A couple hours later, Brianna woke up and noticed she was lying on her uncle's couch in his office before sitting up to rub at her eyes tiredly. The blonde just wanted to forget what happened, but it seemed like she would always be involved with law enforcement no matter what she did to keep herself away. She sighed and eased up from the couch to head out of the office, so she could go get something to eat since she was hungry. The expectant mom sent a text to her boyfriend, letting him know that she was alright and should be home in a couple more hours after speaking with her uncle one last time. Brianna made her way down the hallway and greeted the other lab employees she passed by while rubbing her stomach. As she was about to walk into the break room, the elevator doors opened and three masked men walked off before looking straight at her. The blonde screamed loudly and the three men pulled their guns out as they started to shoot at her before running after her.

Horatio was with Calleigh and Speed when he looked up and heard his niece screaming, so he rushed out of the Trace lab to see her running towards him. "Uncle Horatio, there's three men with guns and they're firing! You need to alert the rest of the lab!" Brianna screamed and the lieutenant spotted one gunman, so he shielded the former police officer when the glass next to them was shattered by the gunshots. The couple had their guns drawn and jumped in front of their friends before open firing at the man, making him take cover behind a wall. He reloaded his magazine and moved from behind the wall to start open firing on the three CSIs and former officer, but he ended up with a bullet between the eyes from Speed. Calleigh grinned at her husband as she said he was a certified crackshot, making the brunet blush furiously.

The group moved down the hallway and the young woman spotted the second gunman, so she grabbed her uncle's gun from the holster and shot him in the chest over the older man's shoulder. The redhead thanked his niece as they continued to run and the third gunman was in the DNA lab where Ryan worked. He was yelling at the expectant mom to hurry up and give him the blood he had been testing, so Ryan gave it to him. "I should take you as a prize and have some fun with you before disposing of your body," the man replied and the DNA tech/CSI was crying softly as the gun was traced down his face slowly. Brianna called out to the gunman and he turned around, receiving two bullets to the chest and his gun went off as he fell to the floor in a pool of blood dripping from his body. Ryan was in shock from nearly dying at the hands of a crazy gunman and leaving his soul mate behind in the world without.

Ryan was staring at the man Brianna just killed and spotted his Cuban-Russian husband rushing towards him before taking him into his strong arms. The older blonde moved closer to the man she shot and cocked the gun she held in her hand while stepping on his arm, looking down at him since his mask had come off. Horatio and Speed moved to stand on each side of her and the redhead reached for his gun, placing it in the holster and wrapping an arm around his niece's body to pull her into his chest. The expectant mom was exhausted and just wanted to go home, so she could curl up in Dom's arms while forgetting about the day she had and hopefully not have to think on the case she was personally involved with and having people she knew end up as murder victims because of a sadistic bastard who wanted her. "You're fine," Horatio reassured Brianna as well as himself because he had been frightened also. McMiller wasn't going to stop until he had the young woman in his clutches. 

"Horatio, let me take my baby sister home and tell Cal I'll see her at home since I have a feeling Brianna will be clinging to me for a while," Speed spoke softly and the older man nodded as he relinquished his niece over to his adopted son, watching how he wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, Brianna. Let's get you home to Dom and the others," Speed added and Brianna nodded her head before clinging to her adopted brother as they walked towards the front door of the lab together. Horatio watched the two adopted siblings walk down the hallway and spotted his older husband walking towards him with a worried look on his face. The two men met each other halfway and the redhead wrapped his arms around the bald-headed man's neck while strong arms settled around his waist, pulling him into a loving embrace and soft lips were pressed to the top of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Speed drove Brianna to her house and Dom was sitting on the porch with one leg folded up to his chest while the other leg was dangling in front. The bald-headed man looked up when he spotted the Honda CR-V pulling into the driveway and watched the two adopted siblings get out of the SUV slowly. Dom noticed his pregnant girlfriend had a bandage on her forehead and he rushed over to her as he asked, "What happened at the lab?" Brianna responded that three masked gunmen walked into the lab and wanted the evidence for the case she was involved in. She had taken her uncle's gun and killed two of the three gunmen while Speed took out the major hitter of the team. Glass had been shattered around them and a shard caught her in the forehead, so Speed took her to Mercy Miami to have Martina look it over for her and get it stitched up before having it bandaged. "Fate has been fucking you over so much," Dom commented and Speed snorted in response as he stated his sister always ended up back in law enforcement even when she was fully retired.

Letty, Mia, Vince, Jesse and Leon were all sitting in the living room when Speed, Dom and Brianna walked in together. Mia was the first one to carefully pounce on Brianna and ask her what happened while she was at the lab. "My Uncle Horatio and his team picked up a case that involved the people I met back in LA and here in Miami. My psychiatrist, Doctor David Murrietta, was the only one to survive and he's in stable condition at the moment. I was at the lab and ended up falling asleep since I cried myself into exhaustion from evcerything. When I woke up and was heading to the break room, three masked gunmen stormed in and started open firing. Speed killed the major hitter of the team while I killed the other two. Ryan, my second childhood best friend, was held at gunpoint in the DNA lab where he was running samples and he's also pregnant as well," Brianna explained to her family. Vince shook his head and declared that fate was seriously fucking around with her, making the woman smile tiredly at him. "Speed and Dom said the same shit while we were outside," the blonde added.

Speed left the house about three hours later after he felt satisfied that his sister was alright and decided to head home to his and Calleigh's place. Brianna walked into the kitchen to fix some vanilla chamomile tea. The expectant mom filled the kettle and turned one of the stove eyes on to heat the water up. She looked out of the back door, watching the waves crash against the shore and sighed tiredly, wondering how the hell everything started going to hell in a handbasket for her. She escaped LA to start over somewhere new without having to deal with fuckers who thought she was vulnerable for just being a woman, but she showed the men who've been after her that she wasn't weak by any means. Brianna heard someone walking into the kitchen and glanced over her shoulder, seeing Jesse and Leon holding hands as they stood in the doorway. "Hey Bri. Are you okay?" Jesse questioned as he let go of his boyfriend's hand to walk over to her. The older blonde wrapped her arm around the younger blonde's waist, pulling him into her side as she said she was alright despite being sucked back into law enforcement.

Dom found his girifriend sitting outside on the deck watching the waves crash against the sand before taking a seat next to her. Brianna looked over at her boyfriend and smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him on the lips lovingly. While the parents-to-be were sitting outside, the rest of the family watched them from the sliding glass doors. "Bri needs to get away from Miami after what happened to her today. It's like her old life won't leave her alone and she doesn't need to be stressed out so much," Letty commented as Vince wrapped an arm around her waist and Mia snuggled up to her front, her head resting on the older brunette's shoulder. The triad remembered when Brianna told her about her redheaded uncle and his husband, both being a lieutenant and detective. Horatio and Frank basically adopted the blonde as their daughter since they practically raised her from the time she turned twelve. Her mother, Elizabeth Grace Caine, stopped caring for her and she was forced to do everything on her own while working a part-time job as soon as she turned thirteen the very next year.

The couple sat on the deck for a little longer and decided to head inside for a small nap before dinner. Brianna was about to start dinner, but Mia shook her head and replied, "Letty and I will take care of the meal. You go upstairs with my brother and get some rest. We'll leave your plates in the oven and you can eat after you feel more alert." The expectant mom grinned at the younger woman and thanked her as Dom led her towards the stairs to head up to their bedroom. The blonde couldn't wait to fall into the comfortable bed, letting her pregnant body sink down into it and rest her weary head on the pillow that was beginning to smell like her boyfriend. She was extremely exhausted from the day she had and just wanted to sleep for an entire week without thinking about anything pertaining to law enforcement. Brianna moaned as soon as her body hit the bed and she instantly curled up to Dom's pillow, holding it close to her head and inhaling her boyfriend's amazing scent. Dom laid next to his pregnant girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her rounded stomach comfortingly. The couple automatically fell asleep once their breathing evened out at the same time and they were finally resting after the day they experienced. Downstairs, Mia knew her brother and future sister-in-law were finally sleeping since she didn't hear them moving around anymore.

A few hours later, Brianna slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the dark room before her eyes landed on the clock beside the lamp on the nightstand. It was a little after 10PM, so she slowly eased up from the bed and got out of her day clothes to pull on some pajama pants and one of Dom's tee shirts before heading to the kitchen to warm her meal up. The expectant mom sighed tiredly while she walked downstairs and wished her law enforcement past hadn't followed her down to Miami, but it did and she wanted to kick ass for getting roped into a case again.


End file.
